The present disclosure is in the field of information technology, and more particularly relates to enterprise backup and disaster recovery.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 8,346,726, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses systems and methods for providing backups of computing systems, which provide for instant restoration of those systems as virtual machines. Additional methods for instantly available backups through virtual LUNs are disclosed in, for example, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,937,547, also incorporated herein by reference. The hardware and software environment in which some of the embodiments of the disclosed subject matter operate is described in the '726 and '547 patents.